Silence Is Golden
by TwilightGwaelyn
Summary: AU,Canon Pairings. Edward is hard of hearing, and is being fostered by the Cullens. What happens when he comes across their dark secret, and must make a choice that will change his life? Rated M for lemons galore and coarse language.
1. Silence is Golden

**Silence is Golden**

**Disclaimer: The Great Stephenie Meyer owns these characters...I just had an idea.**

* * *

EPOV

Fuck...that's all that was running through my head at this moment. I was being moved, again. Another foster family. Another set of rules. And another disappointment when they didn't want me. I couldn't count how many homes I had been to in the past 16 years. My parents died two weeks before I turned 2. Now it was two weeks before my eighteenth birthday, and I was ready to give up. The foster parents called me trouble, anti-social, and a recluse. I was none of the above. But I was hard of hearing. So that did put a damper on any relationships they tried to form. And any run ins I had with other kids ended badly. They called me a freak and a loser, using my handicap as an excuse for their shitty behavior. They never put me with other kids like me, so that made it harder than anything to open up. No one knew sign language, and I didn't want to take the time to speak to them.

So that's how I found myself standing outside of a huge white house that my case worker, Linda had just pulled up in front of. I couldn't help but gawk a little bit. I knew from Linda that the Cullens had money. And from what I could see, they were swimming in it. I knew that Mr. Cullen was a business man, and he was also a teacher at the local IU. His wife was the IU director, and came from a very well to do family. They had two children of their own, a boy and a girl, both hard of hearing like me. And they also had two other foster kids, twins from what the file said, both hard of hearing as well. I sighed then chuckled softly to myself. These people must like their children hearing impaired.

I stared at the house for a little bit more, not sure where to go from there. I pulled out my I-pod, put in my special ear buds, and shuffled my playlist till one of my favorite songs came on. On My Own by Three Days Grace filled my ears, making a small smile curl at the corner of my lips. This song reminded me of a conversation I overheard from my last foster parents.

_I walk alone_

_Think of home_

_Memories of long ago_

_No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

_Lied too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_I need to run far away_

_Can't go back to that place_

_Like she told me_

_I'm just a big disgrace_

_Lied too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Lied too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_I'm standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Forget about the past I'll never know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

Linda walked around to the passenger side of the car and lightly touched my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts. She signed to me _Ready Edward_? I signed back to her. _As ready as I'll ever be. Let's see how long I'll be here for. Five bucks says it won't be a whole month! _I smirked at her slightly shocked expression. Linda was the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. She was the only one who seemed to truly care what happened to me, and I was grateful for that, but I couldn't express it. Years of foster homes tend to give a person an impenetrable shell. I sighed one more time and pulled the buds out of my ears, replacing them with my hearing aids, and followed Linda to the front door.

I wasn't sure what to expect when the door opened, but it surely wasn't the little ball of energy I saw jumping up and down in front of me. She started signing to me, but it was almost too fast to understand. _Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Edward. Come on in, everyone is in the living room. We've been expecting you._ And with that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the house. She had a lot of strength for someone so tiny, and the shock of it was enough to stun me into compliance. I didn't like to be touched, another side affect from the foster homes. I looked to Linda for help, but she just grinned and followed along behind, dropping my bags in the hallway. I didn't know what to expect when I rounded the corner, but it wasn't what I saw. Five very attractive people were seated on the couch. The man I would guess was Carlisle stood and walked over to me, extending his hand. I took it tentatively, before he stepped back to make introductions. He signed while he spoke out loud.

"Edward, let me introduce my family to you. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. And the three over there are Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. You already met our daughter Alice. I want you to know that we are happy to have you here, and I hope that you can come to call us family. We want you to be happy," he said around a smile that seemed contagious and I couldn't help the little smirk that lifted the corner of my mouth. Carlisle sat back down and I took that moment to take in all the information that was thrown at me. I wanted to be loved, to belong. But most of all...I wanted to be happy.

* * *

**I know this first chapter is short. I hope this is good for my first story, and reviews make me happy!**


	2. That's What I Call Luck

**Disclaimer: The Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just had an idea.**

* * *

BPOV

God...I have no life. Saturday night, and here I am alone...sitting in my room. Doing absolutely nothing. What a glamorous existence! Of course, it doesn't help that I can't hear, but I still would love to be able to participate with the other kids. I would kill for a date, but most boys just see me as a freak. And the fact that I am nothing special to look at doesn't help either. I'm a self proclaimed Plain Jane. Brown hair, brown eyes, average but slender body. See...nothing special. The only friends I really have are the Cullens. Alice is my best friend. She drives me crazy, but I love her like a sister. Along with Rosalie, we are like the three amigas. Of course, Rosalie is 2 years older than us, but we are as close as ever. Then there are Alice's brother Emmett and Rosalie's twin Jasper. They are both 20 too, and are like the big brother's I never had. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend, and Jasper is with Alice. They make such gorgeous couples, and of course, I am completely jealous! But I am happy for them. We all know what it's like to be hard of hearing. Nothing is ever easy.

So that's how I've come to be alone saturday night. I was just getting into a good book when my VP(a/n: VP is a video phone, my husband and friend use them. They are really cool!) rang. I picked up the remote and answered and found Alice staring at me from the tv screen. I was hoping she would call tonight. She signed, but also voiced, so I turned up the volume and listened and watched her.

"Hi Bella! How are you?"

"I'm good. Bored, but good. How are you?"

"FANTASTIC! The new foster kid showed up today! He seems dark and depressed, even moody, but he's gorgeous! He would be perfect for you Bella!"

"I don't think so Alice. I'm not about to flirt with the foster kid. Is he hard of hearing too?"

"Yeah, that's why he's here. Apparently the other foster homes he was in didn't want to take the trouble to deal with a kid like him, so they sent him packing. You know my parents were all to eager to take him in! I hope he opens up here soon. We talked with his case worker before he got here, and he has had a hard time opening up and adjusting. I guess he was really tormented."

"I can understand that. We know exactly how he feels. The kids in Forks have never been accepting of us either. At least we had each other. It seems like he had no one."

"That's true. But now he's here, and he has us! I'm so excited for you to meet him. You have to come over tonight for a sleep over! Do you think your dad will let you?"

"Let me go ask him and I'll call you back. Bye."

"Bye Bella!"

I got up from my desk chair and went in search of my dad. He was not hard to find, seeing as how it was baseball season, and he was permanetly planted in front of the tv. I walked to the couch and sat down next to him, touching his arm to get his attention. He turned to look at me so I could read his lips when he spoke. Charlie never got the hang of signing, so I just watched his lips.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Dad, Alice called and wants me to come over for a sleep over. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Have fun." And he turned back to the tv, intent on finishing the game. I kissed the top of his head and ran upstairs to call Alice back. I grabbed the remote and pulled up her number and pressed call. I waited a few seconds before the picture popped up. It was Jasper, and he look a little frustrated. He signed to me.

_Bella, what's up?_

_Nothing. Is Alice there?_ And with that, she jumped on his lap, causing a groan to come out. "So what did your dad say?"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." She squealed and jump off of Jasper. I guess that was a goodbye. I waved at Jasper, and he waved back.

_I was on the other line, so I'll see you in a little bit Bella._

_Okay Jasper. See you soon. _Then the screen went black. I pulled my duffle bag out of my closet and crammed my stuff into it. I never packed much, cause I knew that Alice kept a nearly full closet full of clothes for me. I even had my own room when I went to the Cullens. They were like a second family to me. Maneuvering down the stairs with my bag was proving to be difficult when I tripped on the last stair, luckily catching myself on the wall before I met the floor, causing me to drop my bag. I'm very clumsy, and the floor and I are best friends. We like to get together at least twice a week, more if the occasion called for it. I was so clumsy, I could trip over air. It was bad, but not as bad as my hospital bills. I was a regular there. They were thinking of putting in a special room just for me.

I grabbed my bag from where I dropped it on the floor, snagged a bottle of water from the fridge, waved at the back of my dad's head, and headed out the door. I fished my keys out of my pocket and climbed into the monstrous cab of my ancient truck. I love that thing. It was like a tank on four wheels. Sturdy, but just as slow. It protested if I went over fifty miles an hour, so I usually allowed myself extra time to get anywhere. Alice hated riding in that thing, and drove whenever the situation allowed it. She had a flashy yellow porsche. And she knew how to drive it. Me and the "Oh Shit" bar were best friends in her car.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to their house. I never knew why they called it a house. It was a freaking mansion. My breath always caught in my throat when I saw it, no matter how many times I had been there. I loved the house, and every occupant inside. I wonder if I would get a chance to call the new kid, family. I hope he wasn't an asshole. I don't do well around assholes. I tend to have a temper, especially when you give me attitude. I can be the nicest girl in the world, but you mess with me or my friends and I rain down the hurt. Emmett says I look like a beast when I'm pissed, so he sometimes calls me Beastly Bella. He's been on the recieving end of my temper on several occasions, so he knows how I get.

No sooner had I pulled up and Alice was already at the side of my truck, yanking the door opening and almost pulling me out. She was so strong for something so tiny. I was almost a head taller than her. I loved to tease her on it, and here she is, grabbing me up in a giant hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever Bella!"

"It's only been a day Alice. Do you miss me that much?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend ever!"

"That doesn't get you off the hook for trying to plan a birthday party for me. You know how much I hate being the center of attention."

"Yeah, but I love it. And you love me, so you should love it too! And guess what? The new kids birthday is only like a week before yours. Maybe we should throw a joint party."

At this point, I usually tuned her out. Or I shut off my hearing aids (a/n: my husband does that when he doesn't want to listen) I was in no mood for a party. I didn't like gettting presents, and I definately didn't like parties. Everyone there, staring at you. I hated being stared at. It made me feel like a freak. But Alice usually got her way. That's just how things worked around here. No matter how much you bitched and moaned, she did whatever she felt like doing.

I followed Alice up the front steps and through the door. I loved the inside of their house even more than the outside. Everything was open and bright. Light colors and windows were everywhere. Potted plants gave it an exotic feel, and big white soft couches invited you to curl up and read a good book. I spent a lot of time here, so those couches and I were well aquainted too. And Alice's parents were like second parents to me. Esme was wonderful. She was beautiful and kind, and had the most open heart of anyone I know. She always made you feel welcomed, and never ever judged. And Carlisle was the perfect dad. Not only was he our IU teacher, but he knew just what to do to make you feel better. You could talk to him about anything and everything. He didn't judge either. You could scream and swear at him, and he would just take it. He never talked down to anyone, and treated everyone like and equal. Not to mention he was gorgeous. I always had a little crush on him. I think he knew, but never called me on it. I blush easily, so I was always tomato red around him.

I walked into the living room and was immediately grabbed up in a giant bear hug. Emmett did that every time he saw me. I think he liked to make me feel out of breath. "Emmett...put me down." He released me with a grin and a ruffle of my hair. "It's good to see you Bella. You don't come around as much, and I don't see you often since I graduated. I've missed my favorite beast!" I swatted his arm and moved around him to hug Rosalie and Jasper. They both were more gentle then Emmett, but they were still huge hugs. I had missed them all so much. I plopped down on the couch and was sandwiched between Alice and Rosalie. I felt at home here.

Esme walked into the room with a giant smile. She came over and pulled me up into a hug. She released me and looked at me when she spoke. "It's so good to see you Bella. I'm glad you could come over. How is your father?"

"Charlie's being Charlie. It's baseball season so I don't see him too much." She and I laughed together. She knew what Charlie was like during this time of year. An atomic bomb wouldn't drag him from in front of the tv.

"Carlisle, Bella's here. Bring Edward in so she can meet him." I saw Carlisle walk into the room, a giant smile on his face. The boy was behind him, but all I could see of him from my spot was a shock of unruly bronze hair. Carlisle stepped to the side and my breath caught in my throat. Alice was right, he was gorgeous, god-like even. I couldn't help but stare, letting my eyes roam over his perfect face and body. He was tall. Taller than Carlisle, but not as tall as Emmett and Jasper. His jaw was strong and his lips were large and looked ready for a kiss. I could tell that he was lean but muscular, his arms bulged slightly from his t-shirt, and his pants rode low on his hips giving me a view of the V of his hips when he lifted his hands to run them through his hair. My eyes followed that movement and met the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen. They were piercing and looked like they could look through you to your very soul. I frowned slightly, knowing. What I saw shocked me. He looked like he had eaten a thundercloud for lunch. He was furious. And he was staring at me as well, a look of malice upon his perfect face. So I stopped smiling and stared right back. I wouldn't be treated like that. Carlisle interrupted our little staring match by introducing us. He turned slightly so that both Edward and I could both see him when he spoke and signed.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella Swan. She is like family and I hope that you two can become friends." Carlisle looked hopefully between the two of us, but his face dropped a little at our looks of anger. Edward broke the silence first by signing back.

_I don't really see that happening. _

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was livid. I hate assholes.

_That's okay. I don't need your whiny foster kid shit anyway._ The look on his face was priceless. I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow, challenging him to reply. He sneered back.

_Whatever. _And he walked away, heading upstairs. I stared at him with incredulity before turning and facing Alice and Rosalie.

"God...what's his problem. What did I do to him?"

Esme answered me. "That's just how he is. He's had it really hard for the last 16 years. I think he was shocked you were staring at him. He took the defensive."

"I was not staring at him. And geez...could he be less of an asshole?"

Alice laughed at me. "Bella, you were almost drooling. I told you he was gorgeous."

"Whatever. He can be a whiny little bitch all he wants. I don't care" Deep down inside I did. I wanted to run to him and run my fingers through his hair, and kiss his perfect lips, and tell him everything would be okay. But I would not lose my dignity in that action. He started this. If he wanted to talk, he had to apologize first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews might make a moody Edward happy!**


	3. Shine So Bright

**The Great Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. I just had an idea.**

* * *

EPOV

I heard Esme calling for Carlisle to bring me in to meet this Bella. I didn't like new people...they always tended to stare. I hated it when people stared. But I followed Carlisle into the living room, keeping myself in a direct line behind him, hiding myself. But as luck would have it, Carlisle stepped to the side and I caught a glimpse of an angel. She was gorgeous, perfect in every way. Her hair was a rich mahogany, and it hung down in little waves to the middle of her back. Her eyes were pools of molten chocolate. Her nose was small and pert, and her lips were large a luscious. They were begging to be kissed. My eyes traveled down her long and smooth neck to her beautiful full breasts. They were perky without being large. Her waist was small, her hips flared out to perfection, her legs were long and shapely. The thoughts running through my mind were anything but gentlemanly. My eyes travelled back up her body and back to her face. And I was shocked at what I found there. She was staring at me...and frowning. What the hell was she frowning for? And how dare she stare. I mean, yes, I did stare at her, but it was almost impossible not to. But why was she staring at me? So when Carlisle introduced us and said he hoped we would be friends, I put up my defenses again. I wouldn't be walked on again.

_I don't really see that happening_. I signed, smirk fully planted on my lips. She was gorgeous yes, but she probably thought she was all that, God's gift to man. I was shocked when her face became furious. I was even more shocked when she signed back to me.

_That's okay. I don't need your whiny foster kid shit anyway. _She smirked at me, almost daring me to reply. I couldn't believe this chick. What is her problem. To think she knew anything about me, or what I had gone through. She took that moment to flip her hair and glance over at Alice. And I saw it then. The telltale mold and tube leading from her ear canal to wrap around that perfect appendage. She was wearing hearing aids. Now I felt like an asshole. She did know more than I thought. But I didn't want to drop my facade. So I signed what came to mind.

_Whatever._ And I turned to the stairs and walked to my room. That's all I could do. I didn't want to stay down there any longer, knowing they all would likely stare at me after that little introduction. I slammed my door a little harder than necessary and flopped down on my bed. I pulled my ipod out of my bag and shuffeled through the music, finding something to fit my mood. Cold by Crossfade blared into my ears, mirroring what I felt in my heart.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Carlisle took that moment to walk through my door. I looked up at him, then back down at my bedspread, not wanting to face what was coming. He tapped me on the shoulder, and when I looked up, he motioned for me to remove my head phones. I knew he wanted me to hear him when he talked to me. So I pulled out the buds and placed my ipod on my bedside table. Letting out a sigh, I turned back to him. _What?_

_Edward, is everything okay?_

_Everything is just fine._ He looked at me like he didn't believe me. I sighed again. How could I get him to leave me alone. I had learned that if you just went along with anything the parents told you, it would go much smoother. So I conceded. _I'm sorry that I was so rude downstairs. I've never been good with people, and I didn't like the fact that she was staring at me. _I secretly prayed that he would believe me and just leave it at that. But he didn't.

_Look Edward. I know moving to a new house, in the middle of the year is frustrating, and getting used to new surroundings can be difficult. But you need to give this a chance, give us a chance. I think you can really be happy here. That's all I ask. And for your information, you were doing your fair share of staring at Bella too._ He added that last part with a sly smile. _Bella has had it rough. Not a lot of people understand her, or even care to understand her. If it wasn't for us, she would be alone. You both have more in common than you think. Take the time to get to know her. You never know what you might uncover._ And with that he got up to leave. I caught his sleeve before he got too far away.

_Is she downstairs? I guess I could apologize to her. It's not her fault that I am the way I am. Sometimes I can't help it._

Carlisle laughed a little, walking towards the door. He turned then and spoke to me while he signed. "I don't think you'll see much of her for the rest of the night. Everytime she comes here, Alice and Rosalie kidnap her and torture her horribly with clothes and makeup and "girl talk". But she's usually one of the first one's downstairs in the morning. She has this thing about cooking us breakfast when she's here. Catch her then." He turned to the door then turned back quickly. "And before I forget, me and the boys are gonna watch a movie downstairs. Would you care to join us?"

I thought about saying no, but I didn't really want to stay upstairs all night. Plus I was getting really hungry. I started to follow him downstairs, but not before pausing by a door where I heard giggling and a very loud "HELP!" I chuckled to myself, pressed my hand to the door, and continued downstairs for my first family event.

BPOV

Rosalie and Alice had those evil looks in their eyes as they descended upon me in the living room. I always knew what that meant. It was torture time, or as I not so fondly called it, 'Time to play Bella Barbie.' I hated it, but I knew they enjoyed it. So they literally dragged me upstairs and revealed to me their instruments of torture. Makeup, curling irons, and hairspray, those were their weapons of choice. They dragged a hairbrush through my hair, and they were almost done, when they caught a wicked snag. I heard footsteps outside the door, so I yelled for help. Fat good that did me. I was left to the evil devices of Alice and Rosalie.

After an hour of primping and curling, and squeezing me into jeans and a corset top, I was ready to be set free. I had to admit, the jeans made my butt look amazing, and the top gave me just enough cleavage without looking slutty. My hair was in fat ringlets down my back, and they did a smoky eye effect. I looked HOTT! Of course, I never doubted the skills of these girls. I just wish they didn't go so hardcore. I waited at the top of the stairs for five minutes, the normal wait for my grand entrance. I walked slowly down the stairs, much more slowly than normal cause Alice stuck me in these three inch heel hooker boots. Why she felt the need to punish my feet, and my sense of balance, I had no clue. I turned the corner and walked into the living room. I swear I heard a wolf whistle, and looked towards Emmett. He had a big grin on his face, so I just stuck my toungue out at him. Carlisle and Jasper and Esme were all clapping and nodding appreciatively. The only one that was left was Edward. I turned my head slightly, and there he was. His eyes were huge and his jaw had dropped a little. He pulled it back, and just a ghost of a smile pulled up the corner of his lips. I gave a shy smile to him and went to sit down on the couch.

EPOV

Oh. My. God. She was gorgeous, a godess in the flesh. My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped, and I just stared. I couldn't help it, even if I tried. My eyes were glued to her lush form and I relished in it. She finally turned to me, and being so distracted, I didn't raise my jaw. Then I caught myself, and pulled my lips into a tiny smile. And she smiled back at me. I was making progress! I mentally patted myself on the back. I had to go over and apologize, hopefully start over. So I walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. I was going to sign to her, but I figured I should take the time to actually speak to her. It would show my sincerity.

"Bella"

She turned to me. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was very rude and I hope that we can start fresh."

She looked a little confused at first, but a slow, soft smile spread across her face, warming her eyes. "I would like that Edward."

"Well, then let me re-introduce myself. I'm Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you." I extended my hand towards hers, hoping she would take it.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella Swan."

She reached out and gripped my hand, and it was like a bolt of lightning travelled up my veins from her touch. I was shocked and almost pulled my hand away, but she beat me to it, pulling back and wiping her palm on her jeans. She must have felt it too. She looked at me in confusion before turning towards Alice, who had called her name. This was going to be an adventure, to say the least.


	4. One Step At A Time

Disclaimer: The Great Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just had an idea.

Thank you to those who have read this story, and to those who have given me reviews. I hope to not disappoint!

Sorry for taking so long to update...real life and kids steal my time.

* * *

BPOV

That was the strangest thing I have ever felt. When I touched Edward, it was like a lightning erupted through my veins, and I had to pull my hand away quickly. I wiped my palm on my jeans, passing it off as a fluke. He was looking at me weirdly, but Alice called my name, drawing my attention away from what would be an awkward situation. He had made minute progress with me, and I didn't want to spoil that. Alice was sitting on the couch with her laptop propped open.

"Bella, look what I just downloaded!" She seemed so excited. She pulled me down next to her and turned to face me, putting her palm up to the side of her mouth so no one could read her lips but me. "I think this song would be perfect for you and Edward! Just the thing to get a new relationship off the ground." I scowled at her. I didn't want to make something out of nothing. I couldn't really see us together like that. He was so stubborn and almost closed minded. I know he had it rough, but we all did. There is nothing worse than being treated like a freak, just because you were different. I knew that all too well.

"Alice, I don't think..." She covered my mouth with her hand and handed me the earphones. I removed my hearing aids and place the ear buds into my ears. An unfamiliar tune flooded my senses and I closed my eyes, listening to the words of the song. I looked at the computer screen and it was 'One Step at a Time' by Jordin Sparks.

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen and we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

I smiled at the lyrics. I could see in my mind the way this song fit Edward. He had to take everything here one step at a time. He couldn't rush it, or speed it along in any way. It had to come naturally.

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_when you need to find the strength_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way you get there_

_Is one step at a time_

Once again, Alice was right. I'd have to remember never to bet against Alice in anything. This song was perfect, but I figured that Edward wasn't really a Jordin Sparks fan. He seemed like someone who liked hard rock, not pop. So I decided to keep it to myself, and tomorrow I would put it on my ipod, and everytime Edward would frustrate me, I would listen to this song. I replayed the song again, just for the hell of it, and couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I'm sure I looked really weird, but I couldn't help it. This song almost gave me hope...hope for the future.

APOV

I knew I was right about the song. I usually am in these situations. When would Bella learn not to bet against me? I laughed to myself when I saw her head bob slightly with the song. And when a huge smile crossed her face, I knew that she understood what I was trying to convey with that song. Bella and Edward were perfect for each other, but I knew it would take time, take one step at a time to bring them together. I smirked to myself. I loved plans!

EPOV

I watched Bella the whole time she was listening to music. When she smiled, my heartbeat increased a little bit. Whoa...what was that. She had a beautiful smile, for sure. But I couldn't explain that reaction. I would have to play it cool around her. I couldn't let her in. Once you let someone in, let them see your soul, that's when they stomped all over it. I knew that from experience. Years of broken dreams will keep you from making new ones, no matter how attainable they may seem to be. I didn't even expect to be in the Cullen house for very long. They said they were happy I was here, and that they wanted me to be happy as well. If I had a dollar for every time a foster parent told me that, I would be pretty rich. I wasn't a trouble maker, but most people just didn't know how to deal with me. It was a simple as that. Most didn't even want to try, and that made me stop trying as well.

I got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, which was enormous, and rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. They had anything and everything someone could want, so I grabbed a pepsi and some meat and cheese from the fridge and made myself a sandwich. I didn't know when dinner was, so I made myself two and sat on one of the stools at the island to eat. Even my bologna and cheese tasted fantastic. I certainly could grow to like it here, but would they grow to like me back?

I'm sure that everyone was really nice. Alice was cute in her own little way, but she was way too hyper for me. I don't think I could put up with that energy all day, but luckily for me, it seemed like she was taken by the tall blonde guy, what was his name? It started with a J...Jack, James? Jasper...that's it. He seemed to be a quiet one, but with a strength all his own. He would need it to handle Alice. The tall blonde girl, Rosalie I think, was a bombshell. I think I remember that she was Jasper's twin. I think I stared at her a little when I first saw her, but she was a little preoccupied with the huge dark haired guy, Emmett. He seemed nice enough from what I could tell. I didn't really interact with any of them besides Alice and Bella. Ah Bella. Her name was perfection, just like her. Damn...my thoughts are running rampant again, but I couldn't help it. She was a spitfire, quick and sharp. She could give me a run for my money, and leave me begging for more. And I would. I would beg that woman for a minute, if it meant a minute with her. Stop it Edward. Don't think like that. Don't let anyone in, it's not safe. I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair, disheveling it even more, letting several locks fall over my eyes. I can't let her get to me, not matter how her mouth...STOP! I growled at myself, dropped my plate in the sink, and stalked back upstairs. This Bella would turn my world upside down if I let her.

BPOV

I watched as Edward nearly flew back upstairs. That man has mood swings faster than a rocket. I would never understand him. I would love to try, to get into his brain and find what makes him tick. He was the epitome of a god in my eyes. Those green eyes, and that perfect mouth, just begging for a kiss. No no Bella. Don't start with that. Edward would be just like him. He would spout pretty words, fill your head with hopes and dreams, then shatter them to pieces. That's what boys do to girls like me. I've had one love in my life. Jacob Black. We grew up together, he being the only friend I had as a child. He never seemed to care that I was different from him. As the years went by, our affection grew and grew. He would tell me he loved me, and bring me flowesr. I would act the silly girl, giggling and kissing him, and loving him. But Jacob wanted more than what I was willing to give. Months of love and devotion, and just because I wouldn't have sex with him, he dumped me, telling me that he never really cared for me, that he only dated me cause he thought I would be easy. I've never let another boy get close to me after that. I was saving myself for the one. The one man who would take my life, and my love, and transform it, make it new, special. As much as I wish that would be Edward, I seriously doubt it would be. Gorgeous boys never went after the plain girls. And next to Rosalie and Alice, I might as well not exist.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. I don't think I'll ever understand Edward. He seemed so complicated, complex, and a general pain in the butt. I wanted to try, but I was scared. I was really scared. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Bella?" Alice snapped me out of my stupor with a touch to my arm. She signed to me. Are you okay? You seem really out of it. I thought for a minute. Alice knew about Jacob, she even swore if she ever saw him, she'd kick his ass. But I wasn't ready to reveal anything about how I was feeling right now. I'm fine Alice. I was just thinking. Which wasn't a complete lie. I just wouldn't tell her who I was thinking about. I would never hear the end of it. And the truth is, I'm not even ready to really admit to myself that I had feelings for Edward. I knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about me.

Finishing my soda, I walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I always loved the guest bedroom that the Cullen's had for me. The walls were dark blue with brown borders, with dark blue silk sheets and a brown comforter. It never ceased to amaze me how Esme had gotten my preferences perfectly. The coolest part about the room was that it was on the third floor, and up until today, I was the only one up there. That made it better, cause Rosalie and Emmett could get a little loud. They were loud enough that even without my hearing aids, I could hear them. So I was glad that I was a floor above them. But now, Edward's room was right across the hall from me. That could make for some awkward moments, especially since we shared a bathroom. I hoped he knew how to lock the door. I heard music coming loudly from the room across the hall, so I figured it would be safe to shower and get ready for bed. At least I knew he was a Hinder fan. I smiled at that thought. At least he had good taste in music.

I grabbed my pajamas and my toiletries bag and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door, placed my things on the counter, then turned to lock the door. I was suddenly frozen in place. Through the foggy glass door stood Edward. Naked. Dripping wet. And naked. I couldn't breathe, all coherent thought left my brain, and my heart was going a mile a minute. I knew I should look away, close my eyes, something. But I just couldn't. With clothes, he was god-like. Naked...he was pure perfection. Every muscle well defined, even more so with the water glistening and running in streams down his body. My mouth grew dry as I imagined my tongue taking the same path as the water. I could see him in profile, his muscles bunching as he lifted his arms to rinse out his hair. My eyes travelled down his body, studying him in detail, making a mental copy of his perfection so I can carry it with me at all time.

I was so lost in my thoughts about him that I didn't even register that he had turned the water off and opened the glass door. We locked eyes for a few seconds, neither speaking, both frozen in place. Then Edward screamed.

"What the fuck?" he yelled as he covered himself as best he could. I knew I should move, leave, something. The only thing I could do was clap my hands over my eyes and fumble for the door, mumbling an apology as best as I could, though I'm sure he couldn't hear me. I struggled for a second to get it open before remembering it was locked. I clicked the lock open and threw the door against the wall, fairly running out. I heard Edward call for me, but I couldn't go back. My face was on fire as I ran down the stairs to the second floor and pounded on Alice's door. She opened the door a crack and peeked out. Seeing it was me, she opened it further, a look of concern crossing her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" She could tell I was upset. My breath was coming in gasps and my face was tomato red. I had to sit for a minute and catch my breath before I could even croak out my problem.

"I...I just saw...naked...shower...Oh my god." I couldn't breathe. Alice looked at me in confusion, so I signed to her. I just saw Edward in the shower. She gasped then a huge grin broke out on her face. If it was possible, my face grew even redder. I knew she was gonna ask me tons of questions.

"Oh my god! You saw him in the shower? What was he like? Is he as gorgeous naked as he is with clothes on? I bet he is." She didn't even break in her questioning so I could give her the answers she was seeking. And she was yelling so loudly, I'm sure someone heard her. Sure enough, Rosalie barged in through the door, and excited expression on her face.

"Is it true? Did you really see him?"

All I could do was nod my head. I didn't really want to talk about it. And I knew that everytime I saw him, it would be awkward. I don't know if I could ever face him again after what happened. I stood and made my way to the door. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. If I tried really hard, maybe it would just go away and be forgotten. I took a look at Rose and Alice and I knew I was wrong. A girl can only hope right?

"Goodnight ladies. I'll see you in the morning." When they began to protest, I signed back to them. No more. Goodnight. And I exited the room. Now here is the part where me being careful and not fall would come in handy as I tried to sneak back up the stairs. I managed to make it up the first half of the staircase without incident and I peeked around the corner of the second half of the stairs. The hall was empty and the bathroom door was hanging open. He must have finished and went to his room. I went as fast as I could up the stairs, and just as I was almost clear, I tripped and banged into the wall really loudly outside of Edward's bedroom. I didn't think, I just bolted into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I wasn't sure if he had heard me. I could still hear music pumping out of his room, but I didn't know how severe his hearing loss was. Turning the water on in the shower, I made it as hot as my skin could stand, then relaxed as the hot water soothe my tense muscles. I didn't even realize that I was that tense. This Edward would turn my world upside down.


	5. Livin on a Prayer

**Thank you to everyone who has put this on story alert, and to those who have reviewed. I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, but real life gets in my way. I will try to be more diligent from now on. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The great Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just had an idea.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had to get out of there. I couldn't be in close proximity of anyone right now. I was on an emotional overload, and I didn't want to snap. So I did what I did best. I ran. Straight up the stairs to my room, closing and locking the door. I played my Hinder cd, cause it was loud enough to effectively block out the world right now. I didn't want to think about anything. I didn't want to feel anything but the pounding beat of the music. I just wanted to be numb, wash away in a sea of nothingness. Escaping into my own little world was what I did best, creating my own personal happy place. A place in my mind where I wasn't some almost deaf freak, where I had parents who loved me, and cared for me. A place where there was no sadness, no pain, only love.

I laid there for 20 minutes, absorbing the deep bass and drum beats, letting them flow through my body into my soul. No one had come up to tell me to turn it down, so I guess it's not that loud. The only one who might have a problem would be Bella, and if she had a problem with Hinder, then I'd have a problem with her. Everyone should love Hinder. After listening for about 10 more minutes, I decided to take a shower. I felt kinda dingy from all the driving today, and I didn't feel like going to sleep dirty. I got up from my bed, stretched, and walked over to my suitcase. I stared in confusion at the empty interior after I had opened it. My clothes were gone. I turned to the closet and opened the door cautiously. Someone had unpacked all my clothes for me and put them in their proper places. I turned to the dresser and opened the top drawer. All my underwear and socks were in there. I pulled out some clean boxers and my sleep pants, laying them to the side. I popped out my hearing aids, placing them in their protective case, then put that on the nightstand next to my bed. The last thing I needed was to lose those and have to constantly say "huh? what?" That got annoying.

Pulling my clothes off, I wrapped a towel around my middle and opened the door slowly. I had left my music blaring, so if they were going to disturb me, they would think I was still in there. I crossed the hallway cautiously. The last thing I needed was someone catching me almost naked. I slipped through the bathroom door, closing it behind me. I didn't bother to lock it. I wouldn't be in there long, and they were all still watching the movie, so I had some time to kill. Standing in front of the mirror, I watched myself. I flexed my muscles, admiring the way they bunched and bulgded. I wasn't conceited about my looks, but I liked to take care of myself. Working out was a great way to release tension and stress, and I had a lot of both. I brushed my teeth while I was there, giving myself more time in the shower. I liked to relax under the water, letting the heat sooth my muscles. Removing my towel, I placed it on the hook by the shower door, then turned on the water. The first burst of water was icy cold, so I let my fingers test it till it was as hot as I could stand. Steam poured out of the glass enclosure, as I stepped under the water. This was the nicest shower I had ever been in. The showerhead gave the illusion of rainfall, and there were several jets down the side of the shower, hitting various parts of my body. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

After I got my relaxing out of the way, I grabbed the first bottle of shampoo I saw. I chuckled to myself as I read the label. Strawberry. I wasn't a strawberry kind of guy. Don't get me wrong, it smells nice and all...but not on me. I replaced the bottle, and after going through a few of the other ones, I found one that said for men on the side. This one smelled manly, so I poured a dollop into my hand, leaned my hair back in the water to get it nice and wet, then lathered up my hair. 30 seconds of scrubbing was enough, so I leaned in and rinsed out my hair. I grabbed the body wash, and almost reached for one of the body poufs, but thought against it. I'm a guy. I can use my hand. So I scrubbed down my body, making sure I was nice and clean. I couldn't help standing under the water a little more, letting it pour down my body, relaxing me even further.

I figured I was done, so I reached down and turned off the water. I squeezed the excess water out of my hair and turned to the door, pulling it open. And I was frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't talk. She was there, staring at me. She didn't move, I didn't move. She just stared at me...naked. It took my brain a couple of second to register that fact, then it started working again. I covered myself as best I could with my hand, and I screamed at her.

"What the fuck!"

She stared another couple of seconds, then clapped her hand over her eyes and fumbled for the door. She was muttering something I couldn't hear, but I saw her lips move and it looked like some kind of an apology. She struggled with the door, then flung it open, throwing herself in the hall and running away. I tried to call for her, even though I wasn't sure why. For all intents and purposes, I should be pissed. I should want to yell and scream and holler. But I didn't. I don't know what I wanted to do, but I got a kind of sick glee from her staring at me. I stepped out, wrapping my towel back around my waist and headed for my room, not waiting to dry off. I didn't want to get caught naked again, so I locked my door. To say tomorrow was going to be interesting is an understatement. I have no doubt that Bella told at least one person about her little peep show. I was starting to feel embarrassment about this situation. I had just met these people, and now they'll think I walked around flashing people. I guess I shouldn't get too comfortable here. I'm sure I would be out of luck in the morning. I heard a thump outside my door, but I dismissed it. I put on my boxers and sleep pants and crawled into bed, letting the music take to my happy place. Maybe this will all be forgotten by morning.

**BPOV**

I didn't take long in the shower. I couldn't enjoy it the way I wanted to. I just got in and back out, performing only the basics to make myself clean. I wrapped a towel around my body, then a smaller one around my hair. I didn't want to hang out in here longer than necessary. I opened the door slowly, making sure the hallway was clear before I slipped out and to my bedroom next door. Pulling the towel off my hair, I sit down at the small vanity to brush out my long brown hair. Not a really hard job, just have to make sure the tangles are all out. I stand up to remove my towel and slip on a clean pair of panties. The next step in my nightly routine is a coat of lotion, then a tank top. Of course, my night routine was invented and enforced my Alice. She would know if I skipped a step. Hell, she knew if I even thought of skipping a step. Crazy little pixie.

I crawled under my covers, set my vibrating alarm clock, made sure the disc was under my pillow, and grabbed my ipod. I searched through my playlists till I found a mix that would be perfect. The first song, Foreigner's "Cold As Ice" blared through my ear buds. I loved 80s rock songs. Before I knew it, I was out like a light, and my dreams began.

_"Bella...come back Bella. We aren't done with you yet."_

_I could hear them screaming for me, but I had to run. These people were after me. I don't even know why. I was apparently unconcious when they brought me here, and as I woke up, I was still disoriented. I couldn't make out much of what they were talking about, but I heard words like "evil", "vampire", and "destroy." The room had started to come into focus for me. There were about seven of them in there with me, all dressed alike, with yellow 'Light of Day Institute' t-shirts. I had heard of these people. They thought they were doing God's work, ridding the world of vampires. Why did they have me? Couldn't they tell I wasn't one of them? I had never even associated with a vampire. I moved my right leg and felt the heavy chain wrapped around it. There were chains wrapped around my other leg and both of my arms as well, and I was laying on what felt like some kind of examination table. I started to struggle, trying to get free._

_"What the fuck is going on here? Who are you people and what the fuck do you want?"_

_"Quiet Bella." I looked at them in shock. "Yes. We know your name. We know all about you, and how you are consorting with vampires."_

_I had to laugh at that. "Consorting with vampires? You must be crazy. I don't know any vampires. Never have, never will. Your source must be off."_

_"We are never wrong."_

_I scoffed and continued to struggle. I wanted to be free, away from these nutballs. A crash and a yell outside had most of them running to see what it was. I heard the leader tell one of them to stay behind to watch me. I looked up at him. He looked like he didn't belong. His handsome face was too fresh and too innocent for this place._

_"Please. Please. Help me. I didn't do anything wrong. Please."_

_I could see the emotions play over his face as his brain fought with what he had been taught and what he knew was right. He knelt down by my head and laid a hand on my forehead._

_"Don't worry darlin'. I won't let anything happen to you. My name is Jason Stackhouse."_

_"I'm Bella Swan. Please. Help me."_

_"I'll help you. I thought this place was about God, but now I see it's an evil place." He undid the chains around my arms and legs and sat me up. I looked at him warily. _

_"Why are you doing this? Won't you get in trouble?"_

_"Probably. You remind me of my sister, Sookie. You have that same innocence she has. I can't let them hurt you. Now come on darlin'. Let's get you out of here quick. They'll be back soon."_

_He helped me down fromt he table and led me to the back door. Opening it slightly, he peeked out, then turned back to look at me. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight. "Be careful little darlin'. You should be able to get away if you stick to the shadows. I hope I don't ever see you here again. God Bless You little girl."_

_I smiled and thanked him, then slipped out into the darkness. I had no idea where I was gonna go, or what I was gonna do when I got there, but I decided I didn't care. Anywhere was better than here. I could hear a lot of commotion in a lighted area to my left, so I went right, slipping in and out of the shadows. I knew exactly when they found out I was missing. They started screaming, running around calling my name. Those fools, like I was gonna answer them. I came across what looked like a clothes line, so I grabbed one of their shirts and a pair of shorts, trading them with my torn and dirty clothes. I was hoping that if I did manage to run into some others, they wouldn't recognize me. I tried to act as calm and cool as I possibly could, even though I was screaming on the inside. I rounded the corner of one of the cabins and came face to face with what looked like a huge party. They had a big bonfire, and they were dancing around and screaming. The smell around this circle was foul, almost like burning flesh. And I saw it. They had burnt someone alive. I had no idea what to do, so I just stared. Then it clicked in my head, and I ran. I ran away from that circle of death, trying to put some distance between myself and whoever it was that was on top of that bonfire. _

_I ran, and I was spotted. They had found me. I was officially terrified now. I knew I faced the same fate as that poor individual if they were to grab me again. So I started running down a road. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew they were behind me. Chasing me. Screaming for me. _

_And now to make matters worse, there was a car barrelling down the road towards me, it's engine rumbling loudly, it's headlights illuminating me and half the road. I turned to see the group of people getting closer. And I was getting tired, so tired. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. I couldn't run forever and they would get me. Suddenly, the car stopped about 500 feet from me, and both doors opened. I couldn't see who got out, but it was two people. I knew that if I was caught by them, I was a goner. I would be next weeks barbeque. I heard their boots crunching on the gravel road as they rounded the front of the car. I stared at them, but only saw black figures as they were lit from the back. Then I heard a voice that made me sigh._

_"Bella? Is that you Bella? Hurry! Run!"_

_I about cried in relief. It was Sam and Dean. They were here to save me. I ran to them, wrapping my arms around Sam's strong chest and just cried. I had never been so happy in my entire life. Dean fired off a couple of rounds from his shotgun before turning to me._

_"As much as I would love to kiss and hug, we need to get the hell out of dodge. Now!"_

_"It's good to see you too Dean. What the hell took you two assholes so long? I thought I was gonna be shish kabobed back there," I yelled back at him as I ran to the car and climbed in the back seat. Sam and Dean swung themselves into the car, slamming the doors behind them. Dean jammed it into reverse and stomped on the gas, hurling us backwards before fishtailing around and speeding off into the night. I sigh in relief and exhaustion, then leaned forward between the two._

_"What the hell is going on around here."_

_"Don't you know?" Sam said. "We're in the middle of a war here. And you were just caught in the middle."_

_"Well...I'm glad that I'm with you guys now. How about we find somewhere where I can shower and eat. I'm starving."_

_They looked at each other and threw their heads back and laughed. I was confused. I didn't know what was so funny. Dean pulled off onto the side of the road and drove into a stand of trees. When he stopped the car, I looked at them both quizically._

_"Why are we stopped guys. I said I was hungry. Can we go find some food please?"_

_They both turned and looked at me over the seat, the expression on their faces unreadable. Their eyes seemed like they were burning, and they weren't saying anything._

_"Guys...what's wrong? Guys? Sam? Dean?"_

_"You see Bella, we are stopping to get something to eat. See...Sam and I are very hungry, and we can't just pass on a tasty little morsel when we've run across it."_

_I was confused...what? "What? What's going on?" I pressed myself back against the seat as they both started to descend on me, hands curled into claws, mouths open, teeth extending._

_I screamed..._

"Ahh...Holy Shit!" I screamed into the darkness of my room as I shot straight up from the bed. What the fuck was that? That was the creepiest dream I have ever had. That'll teach me to watch too much Supernatural and True Blood. I ran my hands over my face and turned to the clock. 4am. Perfect. I'll never get back to sleep. Huffing out a breath, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I lifted my hands up over my head and stretched, bowing my back before standing back up straight. I had no idea what I was gonna do now. Luckily it was only sunday. If it had been monday, I would have been pissed. I slipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers, pulled on my robe and opened the door. The house was completely silent, at least from what I could tell. I hadn't put my hearing aids back in, and I didn't feel like turning around to get them. I padded downstairs, not bothering to turn any lights on. I knew where everything was, and if I tripped, that meaned someone moved something. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and the little half pint of Ben and Jerry's. I turned to place them on the island and screamed. A large black figure loomed on the other side of the island from me. I felt around the top of the island for the knife block I knew Esme had there. I was just pulling one of the knives out when the light flicked on. I threw my arms up to cover my eyes as the light burned into them. I couldn't see anything for a couple of seconds till my eyes adjusted to the light. Once I could see, I was pissed. Edward was standing across from me, a cocky smirk spread across his face. He started talking to me, but stopped when I didn't reply. I pulled my hair back from my ear to show that I didn't have my aids on. I picked up my spoon, flipped off the lid from the ice cream, and dug in. I looked up at Edward, seeing he still had that smirk on his face, his incredibly gorgeous face. Stop that Bella. He's not the one for you. I shoved the spoon in the ice cream and started to sign to him.

_What are you doing down here? You scared the shit out of me._

He smirked a little wider then signed back. _I was just coming out of the bathroom when I heard you scream. I followed you downstairs, not sure if there was something wrong or not. Seeing as how you are stuffing your face, I see that everything is okay._

_You know what, you're an asshole. _I was so mad at him. Could he be more rude?

_An asshole and proud of it. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a smart mouth? Or seeing as how we aren't actually talking, I guess you have smart hands. _He laughed to himself at that joke. I was not amused.

_You know what? I don't have to deal with this. I'm going back to bed with two guys who aren't assholes. Ben and Jerry...they have my heart._

He chuckled again. _And soon they will have your ass, and your thighs, and your stomach. The only thing those two are good for is making you fat._

I left the room. I couldn't be there any longer, or I would punch him. Or kiss him. I had no idea what. I could remember all the movies I had seen, where the two main characters would fight and argue and be angry, then they would kiss out of sheer frustration and pent up tension. I don't think my situation was similar though. I was the only one who was mad, and I didn't really see Edward wanting to kiss me. He was too much of an asshole. I couldn't deal with an asshole.

As soon as I was upstairs, I had lost my appetite. I love ice cream, but Edward had ruined it for me. God...he made me so mad. Why couldn't he just climb down from his high horse and be nice. I'm sorry that other people treated you like shit, but that's no reason to treat us the same way. I flopped down on my bed, screaming into my pillow. I grabbed my ipod and put in the buds. I set my playlist to random and laid back as the first song came on. Bon Jovi's- Living on a Prayer flowed into my ears. I couldn't help but sing along a little bit.

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Unions been on strike_

_He's down on his luck...its tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love - for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - we'll give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used_

_To make it talk - so tough, its tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday_

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed my hairbrush and jumped up on my bed, belting the lyrics out as loud as I could. You could do no less when listening to this song.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - well give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when its all that you've got_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

I was too keyed up to sleep. I had no idea what to do, and glancing at my clock, I figured it was okay to wake up Alice. She was always jumping on me at ungodly hours, so now it was time for a little taste of her own medicine. I opened my door, all excited about what I was about to do, until I lost it. Standing against his door was Edward, with that same damn smirk spread across his face. He had probably heard everything that had been going on in my room. I wasn't exactly quiet, and I wasn't really sure how good I was either. I laughed a little bit, flipped him off, and ran downstairs to Alice's room. That evil little pixie had no idea what was going to hit her!

* * *

**Please don't hold anything back. If I suck, tell me I suck. Let me know where you would like to see these guys go from here. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**And I did have that dream. I happened like that, except as soon as Sam and Dean showed up, I woke up. I do watch too much Supernatural and True Blood.  
**


End file.
